A technique of forming a fine pattern has been widely used, for example, for formation of IC in semiconductor industries and has attracted a lot of attention. In particular, 2-dimensional fine patterns are relevant to manufacture and increase in integration of integrated circuits, thus, research and development of the 2-dimensional fine patterns have been vigorously conducted. Miniaturization of the 2-dimensional pattern has been conducted generally by various techniques of direct depiction utilizing beam, light, electron, ion, and the like, or projection and transfer of given mask patterns (photolithography, nano-imprint, and the like.)
For example, the lithographic method is industrially developed most vigorously, and the basic concept for proceeding miniaturization thereof is in “shortening the wavelength of light or electron beam to be irradiated, thereby, conducting fine fabrication”. Accordingly, it is a basic tactics to shorten the wavelength of a light and the like to be irradiated and develop materials and equipments corresponding thereto. However, the tactics require extremely expensive apparatus using short wavelength light, thereby, enormous investment is necessary for the facility of the process per se. In addition, it is necessary to design materials and processes such that the effect of the wavelength can be exerted to the utmost extent. Further, resist materials required for the lithographic method require various conditions in view of design material; not absorbing an irradiated light even at short wavelength, introducing given functional groups for improving the exposure accuracy, and enhancing the etching resistance in the subsequent treatment.
Further, electron and ion beam fabrication other than the photolithographic method are individual direct depiction by the beam, suffering from limitation in the improvement of the through put. As an analogues method, there is a dip pen lithographic method based on an atomic force microscopy technique but patterns are prepared one by one in the method, therefore, the method is far from industrial application.
Further, while nano-imprint may be mentioned as a method capable of pattern transfer by a convenient method, but materials to which the imprint is applicable suffer from various limitations and, the fine fabrication accuracy of a template depends on the known lithographic method, thereby, this method does not substantially improve the fine fabrication accuracy.
As has been described above, methods for forming fine patterns known so far involve various limitations or problems. A new fine fabrication method capable of overcoming the problems is sought to be developed.
On the other hand, the present inventors have disclosed nano-level thin films and manufacturing methods thereof such as materials for forming thin films of amorphous metal oxide (JP-A No. 2002-338211), a manufacturing method of organic/metal oxide complex thin films (JP-A No. 10-249985), nano-materials of complex metal oxides (WO 03/095193), etc.